Untainted Soul
by Abney-Newgate
Summary: Its been five years since anyone from the DWMA has seen each other, and once they all reunite, what dark secrets lurk about amungst them? Will they all survive, or will they all be consumed by the madness that lurks in their hearts? Warning: OC pairings.


**Hey guys! Its time for a Soul Eater Fan fiction! XD**

** .com/watch?v=9E5cjsRfxDI&feature=BFa&list=FLguZoCTM5C-4koAM94jgpKA&lf=plpp_video **

**For the music in this chapter! ^^**

** On with the story! :)**

* * *

><p>Falling.<p>

Receding.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not stop my impending decent to the still black waters below. The elation of flight, the air that embraced my body; unwanted thoughts ran through my head- all of it was a mere illusion to the reality I was about to descend into. The air ripping at my spikey white hair, loosening it, giving it life.

Freedom.

For now.

Through the darkness that surrounded me, a soft melody could be heard, echoing all around me. Intrigued, I forced my tired eyes to open. Nothing could be seen as far as I could tell. As my body came to a sudden stand-still, I could see a figure in the distance, walking towards me in midair. By the way my body felt, I had the feeling being suspended in midair. Her feet were bare and her complexion was pale. She wore a long, beautiful white dress that flowed with an invisible wind as she graced closer to me, stopping a yard away.

_"…Soul…"_

She whispered to me. Her voice tranquil, like a sweet melody only to be heard once in a life time. I could not see the details of her face, as a shroud of long white hair covered most of it. The exception was her lips, which formed a soft smile once she realized I was looking at her- having responded to my name. I wanted to speak, but I discovered that I did not have a voice.

_"Live in my memory…"_

Her words stung me.

They admonished me of something I was supposed to be doing. At this moment, I could not think of what. I blinked incredulity when I realized that tears were falling from my eyes, dripping to the black waters below. My fists clenched; shaking as I cried, no words were able to leave my lips. She smiled tenderly, almost reassuringly. The music grew more insistent, making me realize that the tune was a soft, bereaved violin tune. Each note was drawn out, creating a message behind each individual tune. It was almost as if I was inside a music box.

_"Live in my memory, so that I shall always be with you…no matter what happens to me, I will always love you…"_

I choked on a sob, unable to hide the anguish her words were creating inside me. They made me want to cling onto my head and scream as loud as I could. My eyes widened in trepidation as a thin line of crimson fell down the corner of her mouth. A gash wound -just below her left rib cage- suddenly appeared, causing blood to pour profoundly. It stained her white dress, flowing down the entire length of her dress, dripping off the hems and disappearing through small ripples in the pitch dark water. Her feet, which were pointed as if she was standing on her tip toes, also began to drip thin trails of fresh blood.

I reached out to her, trying not to choke on my tears. But as I would get closer, the surroundings stretched, making her seem further away than she really was. I knew I _knew_ this girl, and I knew she meant a great deal to me... so why could I not remember _who_ she was? I felt disgusted with myself; my tears becoming more frequent and vexed as I bawled out inaudibly to her. She only smiled agilely, a beautifully engraved violin appearing in her hands. A bow appeared in her right hand as she tilted her head onto the violin, playing the tune that was surrounding us.

My heart sank into my gut as blood began to ebb along each individual violin string.

_"Remember me and live forever, Soul… I am always with you."_

Reality crushed me as I felt an abrupt force of gravity fall upon my shoulders, weighing me down, making me resume my nearly forgotten fall. I reached up at her, but she continued to play her lovely wounded tune, tears cascading from her unseen eyes.

_"I love you."_

Before I could react, I plunged head first into the water. The shock of the freezing temperature nearly knocked any air I managed to hold in my lungs. The water did not make a splash or a ripple as I continued to look up at her, pockets of air escaping my mouth. A strong grip, like an invisible hand, grabbed onto my body, pulling me further into the mysterious abyss below. I fought against it as hard as I could, not wanting to give up. As the air ran out, a large burning pain began to erupt in my chest. I gasped, inhaling a large amount of water. I shrieked, prod, kicked, flailed- but in the end, it was all abortive. My lungs filled up completely with water, my heart slowly coming to a near-stopped rhythm. In a matter of seconds, my limbs slowly stopped their wasted struggle.

No thoughts ran through my mind as I began to feel myself slipping away into a soft, warm place. A place with no pain, hurt or sorrow. As my vision faded, I watched her body become suddenly limp, plunging into the water as well. I was unnaturally quiescent- I watched her body decline, drawing closer to me. With the last of my life energy -and sheer will power- my reached out, collecting her into my weak useless grip.

I felt a smile across my lips as my arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Her long hair fanning out around us, like a sea of thin white lines- I knew she was dead. It did not bother me though, for I knew I would soon join her.

I glanced up one final time, smiling still as I vanished into my abyss of nothingness.

* * *

><p>Soul woke with a start, yelling in surprise.<p>

His chest heaved heavily and his forehead was soaked with beads of sweat. He clutched his heart, trying to control his sharp breathing. Once he had a decent control, he felt various parts of his body, making sure he was solid. Once it was confirmed, he reluctantly looked around his room in hopes of a distraction. It was the room of his childhood: the room he had left behind in the Evans' family mansion.

His door went flying, revealing his older brother, Wes. Wes had fallen asleep in his casual clothing, as it was evident by the disarray of his tie and dress shirt. When Wes saw Soul sitting up, he walked in a bit, looking at his younger brother with concern. "Soul, are you alright?"

"Y-yea," Soul choked a bit as he spoke, finally getting a complete grip on his breathing. "Just another nightmare…"

Wes stared at Soul, wanting to do something to make his little brother happier. But he knew it was pointless. Soul was 23 now and it wasn't common to treat a 23 year old like a toddler. So, Wes merely nodded. "Was it the same one?"

Soul nodded slightly, glancing at his fists. "Yea. I'm alright now, Wes…"

"Are you sure?" Wes gripped the doorknob, reluctant to leave. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

Soul shook his head, looking up at Wes, a weak but decent smile forming on his face. "I'll be fine. I just need to go back to sleep…I have a big day tomorrow…so I need some sleep…that's all…"

Wes's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Soul's face. He said nothing however as he sighed inaudibly in defeat. He nodded, looking away. "Good night then, brother… I'm down the hall if you need me…" With that, Wes closed the door behind him, disappearing down the hall and into his room.

Soul made a small face, glancing at the clock next to him on the nightstand. It read "3:33". He groaned to himself, falling back onto his pillow. He had been having the same reoccurring nightmare, and every time he did have it, he would wake up around that very moment of time. Soul placed the back of his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes as he felt a headache form. He turned to the night stand again, spotting 6 different types of pill bottles. Without another thought, he grabbed one and opened it, popping two tablets into his mouth- dry swallowing them.

Once he finished, he placed the pill bottle back on his nightstand. Turning away, he pulled the covers up to where they almost covered his head. He exhaled softly, staring out his window. He reached up and touched his face, feeling the residue of dried tears all over his face. He moved his hand away, seeing why Wes looked a bit surprised to see his face. He sniffled a bit, accidentally letting out a soft sob. He grimaced a bit, staring back out towards the moon.

The moon laughed, grinning like it always did. The sick, sadistic rock that peered down upon the earth- watching every sin that happens when the sun is not around to witness. On this night, the moon seemed to be smirking down upon Soul especially, clearly intrigued by the scythe's obvious agony.

It didn't take long for sleep to kick back in. As Soul's eyes began to grow heavy, he realized that this whole time, he had been crying. He sniffled again, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. As he positioned his body into a more comfortable position, he looked away from the moon. The wind blew a soft, gentle breeze. It seized the white curtains that hung from Soul's window and forced them into a soft dance.

_I love you._

The words crept up from inside his mind. He bit his lower lip, as if that alone would stop him from making any sob noise. His eyes weighed down against him; sleep began to overpower him. Soul sighed softly, clenching a good chunk of his pillow, allowing a small tear to fall down his cheek. It stained the pillow case next to his head.

As his eyes finally could no longer remain open, he had enough will to part his lips and mutter softly, letting the words be carried out by the wind.

"_I love you too…"_


End file.
